1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an herbal remedy system and more particularly pertains to therapeutically treating patients suffering from a wide range of maladies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of herbal remedies is known in the prior art. More specifically, herbal remedies of known compositions previously devised and utilized for the purpose of treating patients suffering from maladies are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,467 issued Oct. 9, 1962 to Williams relates to a Package for Treating Agents and Disposable Applicator Forming a Part Thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,398 issued Apr. 26, 1988 to Bouchette relates to a Binder Catalyst for an Antimicrobially Active, Non-woven Web. U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,2001 issued Mar. 20, 2001 to Hill relates to a Folding and Stacking Configuration for Wet Wipes. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,681 issued Jul. 22, 2003 to Mahieu relates to an Antibacterial Cleaning Wipe.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an herbal remedy system that allows therapeutically treating patients suffering from a wide range of maladies.
In this respect, the herbal remedy system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of therapeutically treating patients suffering from a wide range of maladies.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved herbal remedy system which can be used for therapeutically treating patients suffering from a wide range of maladies. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.